


Il est du sang d'Hector mais il en est le reste

by Oceanna



Series: Aux âmes bien nées [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: De la littérature moldue et des sorciers, Des sorciers et de l'histoire française, Gen, Il est possible qu'il existe un tableur avec une liste des livres présent chez les Aligre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: La littérature moldue n'est pas seulement un goût extrentique de Cornélia que le reste des Sang-Purs considèrent avec un sourcil dubitatif. Il est ancré dans une histoire familiale - dans des histoires avec lesquelles elle a grandi.





	Il est du sang d'Hector mais il en est le reste

**Author's Note:**

> Pour l’historiette : le grand délire sur Cornélia, le _Cid_ et les Aligre qui ont des racines françaises est parti de presque rien. Léo Poldine venait de réécrire la première lettre de Cornélia et j’étais en train de sautiller sur ma chaise en découvrant dans ses mots la voix de ce personnage et elle y avait inclus une petite référence au _Cid_. Elle avait ensuite noté que bon, c’était quand même bizarre qu’une sorcière comme elle connaisse un dramaturge moldu, français qui plus est.  
>  La référence était efficace et je voulais la garder. Du coup, Cornélia est devenue Cornélia Aligre – du nom d’une famille existante qui s’est éteinte à la fin du XIX° (il y a une page wiki si vous êtes curieux). Et puis comme tout le reste sur cette fic, cette petite référence a commencé à prendre de l’ampleur.  
> Pour (l’autre) historiette : nous avions choisi le nom de Cornélia en références à trois personnages. Il aura fallu un an et une visite de Misty pour réaliser que la plus évidente (Corneille) n’en faisait pas partie…   
> Enfin, puisqu’on parle de prénoms : il y en a tout un déluge et tous ne sont guère importants. A vraiment retenir, je pense qu’il n’y a que celui d’Augusta que vous connaissez déjà puisqu’elle a épousé un certain Londubat qui a eu un fils nommé Franck et un petit-fils nommé Neville. Les autres… Je risque de reparler de Philippe, le grand-père, et on reparlera définitivement de Désirée – mais c’est une autre histoire...  
> Le titre est toujours une citation... mais cette fois d' _Andromaque_

Les Aligre n'ont jamais tenté de cultiver une réputation d'excentriques. Bien sûr, ils portent un nom français, et cette seule origine donne un léger parfum de scandale. Cela a toujours amusé Cornélia qui est consciente que ses ancêtres Moldus comme sorciers ont tous été sérieux et économes : rien dans tous les récits qu'elle a entendu n'indique un goût général pour l'hédonisme ou la décadence.

Leur entrée dans le monde des Sang-Purs anglais s'est fait tout aussi sagement, raisonnablement et tactiquement. Elle peut certes supposer que les anglais sont plus puritains et que leurs ancêtres français l'étaient un peu moins – quoiqu'elle en doute. Lorsque le sujet vient sur la table, elle accuse le traditionalisme empoussiéré de la société Sang-Pur et sa capacité à scruter chacun de ses nouveaux arrivants à la recherche d'un seul défaut.

Dans le cas des Aligre, la seule chose capable de véritablement défrayer la chronique se trouve dans leur bibliothèque en l'objet des ouvrages éhontément Moldus. C'est un moyen de voir aisément qui ne fréquente pas sa famille, qui les notera comme s'il s'agissait d'une passion exotique pour le bizarre – sans réaliser que bien des mains continuent d'alimenter les étagères.

C'est à Poudlard que Cornélia a appris que non, lire Shakespeare et Keats n'était pas normal dans chaque famille – elle se doutait déjà que lire Racine et Hugo en français n'était pas habituel. Elle se souvient de la lettre émue qu'elle avait adressée à son grand-père qui faisait part de son incompréhension. La réponse ne s'était pas faite attendre :

« Ma chère, il existe effectivement une sorte d'élitisme dans nos cercles qui considère les Moldus comme des êtres sans aucune culture qui puisse intéresser les sorciers. Aucun argument ne fera changer d'avis ceux qui sont assez étroits d'esprits pour ne jamais examiner l'idiotie de ce présupposé. À ceux-là, je te conseille de parler leur langue et de dire : c'est une tradition familiale. Ils comprennent le pouvoir du sang et les bizarreries qui se transmettent comme des yeux verts et des hôtels particuliers insalubres. »

Pour toute l'ironie mordante de grand-père Philou, cependant, Cornélia admet sans peine que le goût pour les arts Moldus est une tradition qui se transmet de génération en une multitude d'histoires et de détails. Elle admet aussi volontiers qu'il s'agit d'un goût partiel qui ne s'étend généralement qu'au domaine de la fiction avec quelques sauts prudents du côté de la philosophie.

 

 

Le récit qui remonte le plus loin dans le temps concerne le bon mot de Marie-Madeleine à propos de son mari, qui avait vu la première du Cid en 1637 : « il tomba éperdument amoureux des mots, ce qui m'épargna bien des jalousies par la suite. ». La phrase est censée avoir été soigneusement écrite au début d'un exemplaire de la pièce richement relié et offert au mariage de son petit-fils. Le livre, selon les uns, a été perdu lors du départ en Angleterre, et selon les autres, est resté en France dans la bibliothèque que les cousins Moldus ont toujours oublié de restituer à la famille anglaise une fois installée. Toujours est-il qu'à un mariage Aligre, il est fréquent de retrouver parmi les cadeaux des exemplaires richement décorés de livres qui comportent ce petit message.

 

 

Le plus évident est le nom de leur domaine, Sobradine. Personne ne sait si Henri Aligre l'a choisi par amour pour les _Amadis de Gaule_ ou pour se moquer des anglais qui peinent à prononcer le nom correctement. Une histoire veut que sa femme lui ait interdit de nommer le domaine Picrochole en référence à Rabelais, mais comme la version change à chaque fois, Cornélia a des doutes quant à sa véracité. Évidemment, les _Amadis de Gaule_ sont présents dans leur bibliothèque, mais ils lui sont tombés des mains. Elle n'a jamais eu le goût de grand-père Philou pour les romans chevaleresques.

 

 

L'histoire la plus répétée – en dépit de l'envie des membres de la famille – concerne Athénaïs, la fille d'Henri Aligre – et date du temps de l'entrée des Aligre dans la société Sang-Pur. Le portrait de cette ancêtre respectable est suspendu dans la grande salle à manger qu'ils utilisent lors des repas de famille. Chaque fois, Athénaïs s'assure que tous les membres du dîner qui ont du sang Aligre dans leur veine maîtrisent toujours le français. Elle admet à grand peine que le vocabulaire et la grammaire ont changé en plus d'un siècle et que ses corrections ne sont donc pas toujours pertinentes, mais surtout, elle répète – dès qu'elle se sent prise en défaut par ses interlocuteurs – la réponse qu'elle fit à une matrone Sang-Pur anglaise qui lui demandait pourquoi elle s'entêtait à faire lire à ses enfants des classiques en français, Moldus qui plus est ! Athénaïs, à ce moment de l'histoire, pince les lèvres et répète avec émotion sa réponse : « Ah, madame ! Je n'ai peut-être pas le mal de ma terre, mais j'ai le mal de sa langue ».

C'est à l'adolescence que Cornélia comprendra en entier cette réponse : Athénaïs n'est jamais revenue en France après la Révolution, pour ne pas voir les « cicatrices que ces fous ont infligé à mon pays » – traumatisme qui semble s'étendre à toute une liste d'auteurs dont elle estime qu'ils ne sont pas été assez royalistes.

Ces deux règles ne se sont heureusement pas appliquées au reste de la famille Aligre, qui a profité de l'hôtel particulier du cousin Moldu – le seul des Aligre à être revenu en France y faire une brillante carrière politique à la suite de Napoléon.

 

 

L'une des histoires qui revient au contraire très rarement concerne un rayon de livres situés tout en haut de la plus grande bibliothèque dont les titres sont illisibles. Adolescente, elle en avait pris un par curiosité et l'avait feuilleté. Les caractères étaient anciens, les pages jaunies par le temps, et le tout lui avait semblé seulement vieux et inintéressant.

Quand elle avait demandé ce dont il s'agissait à son grand-père, il lui avait répondu :

« L'histoire veut qu'il s'agisse des achats d'une ancêtre du temps où elle était en France. Tous auraient été censuré par le pouvoir royal… »

Elle en avait conclu que les Moldus étaient aussi irrationnels que les sorciers et avait laissé cela de côté. Quelques années plus tard, Augusta avait regardé le même rayonnage de ses yeux perçants et s'était étonnée :

« On a du Sade, nous ? »

Elles avaient alors découvert qu'entre quelques tomes de Voltaire et de l' _Encyclopédie_ , il existait aussi _La philosophie du boudoir_ , _Errotika Biblion_ , _L'Ode à Priape_ et _Les Nuits de Paris_ qu'elles ne feuilletèrent que quelques secondes avant de les ranger – avec un lot nouveau d'interrogations sur les goûts de cette ancêtre.

 

 

Le souvenir préféré de Cornélia concerne les portraits qui se trouvent dans le bureau de grand-père Philou. Le premier est entre la bibliothèque et l'entrée, une toile qui représente mademoiselle Rachel et juste en dessous, un article de journal jauni par le temps qui l'encense pour son rôle de Bérénice. Elle sait que c'est l'arrière-grand-oncle Marius qui l'a acheté.

Juste à côté, il y a un autre portrait Moldu, de Coquelin cette fois, et en dessous :

> « Le vicomte : Maraud, faquin, butor de pied plat ridicule !
> 
> _Cyrano, ôtant son chapeau et saluant comme si le vicomte venait de se présenter :_
> 
> Ah ?… Et moi, Cyrano-Savinien-Hercule
> 
> De Bergerac. »

Elle avait dû apprendre la citation avant même de savoir ce qu'était Cyrano pour avoir le droit de rentrer seule dans le bureau de son grand-père. Elle a un vague souvenir de s'être plainte à un repas de famille de ne pas réussir à citer les prénoms dans l'ordre. L'arrière grand-tante Désirée, qui était encore en vie, avait éclaté d'un rire rauque et avait dit :

« C'est bien pour ça qu'il faut commencer tôt ! »

 

 

Elle se souvient aussi des rares fois où elle est rentrée dans le salon de sa tante Valéria et où elle a découvert, comme un écho à son père, une affiche de Mucha pour le Jeanne d'Arc avec Sarah Bernhardt et une affiche de Gérard Philippe faisant semblant de dévorer un livre.

Valéria n'est pas une lectrice aussi assidue que son frère, mais était rentrée dans la culture Moldue par une autre porte : elle avait trouvé un moyen d'enregistrer les films Moldus qui passaient au cinéma et de les projeter ensuite sur un mur blanc. Elle avait initié ses enfants, puis Augusta et Cornélia, au cinéma français et anglais – pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Quand Augusta avait découvert qu'elle aimait le piano, elle se souvient de soirées familiales devant des films muets où sa sœur réinventait la musique « comme à l'époque ».

Le salon de Valéria est aussi le lieu d'un autre souvenir d'enfance. Lorsque sa tante les gardait – chose rare – et qu'elle estimait que les deux sœurs avaient été suffisamment sages, elles avaient le droit de feuilleter les catalogue de mode qui dataient de l'époque de sa belle-mère Désirée. Elles regardaient avec admiration les coupes des robes de la seconde moitié du XIX° et avec un intérêt un peu trouble les quelques catalogues de lingeries qui avaient échappé à l'attention de tante Valéria.

Mais comme le fait remarquer son père, le goût de la mode française a toujours été une marque des grandes familles de Sang-Pur, et probablement le seul intérêt qu'ils partagent avec les Black.

 


End file.
